


putting him together like a puzzle

by r0uen



Series: amaguuji week 2020! [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Bisexual Amami Rantaro, Gay, I think?, M/M, No V3 spoilers, they are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r0uen/pseuds/r0uen
Summary: this is for amaguuji week started by servantc0re on instagram! go check them out.day 1 prompt: confessionsRantaro can't help but be fascinated by his smart and mysterious and kinda handsome classmate Korekiyo Shinguji.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro & Saihara Shuichi, Amami Rantaro/Shinguji Korekiyo
Series: amaguuji week 2020! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795576
Comments: 4
Kudos: 96





	putting him together like a puzzle

**Author's Note:**

> oh yeah it's amaguuji time!! i love this ship sm.  
> nothing inappropriate is mentioned in here so no tws are rlly needed!  
> also i used their given names in this fic just because it makes more sense for this fic? idk  
> anyway i hope you enjoy this!!!

Rantaro has always been naturally observant. 

He notices the most minute details, from the brush of a hand to the shift of a tone. It's a gift, he supposes, but also a curse. When you notice so much, it's easy to figure people out. Almost too easy. 

He has at least partially figured out all of his classmates by now. He understands Shuichi's figetting, Tenko's occasional aggressiveness, why Ryoma can't make eye contact sometimes. He even understands Kokichi, the only one besides Shuichi that can disregard his lies and figure out his true emotions. 

Well, he's figured out everyone  except Korekiyo. 

The boy is seemingly aloof, yet caring. Distant and intimidating, yet seemingly yearning for intimacy. He's quite complex, and there's an itch inside Rantaro that wants to figure him out. He wants to talk to Korekiyo, figure out his likes and dislikes, take him apart and put him back together so he can see what makes him tick. 

It doesn't help that Rantaro thinks Korekiyo is the prettiest boy in Hope's Peak. 

He blushes at the thought. 

A small part of Rantaro knows why he's doing this, knows that he wants to get closer to his mysterious and hot kinda sort of maybe crush-

But he ignores that concept, pushes it down deep, and places it somewhere he is bound to forget. 

The next day, as their final class ends, Rantaro watches the swish of Korekiyo's hair as he quickly packs up. Rantaro gets a little too distracted imagining his hands running through those strands, and the next time he focuses Korekiyo is walking out the door. 

"Shit," Rantaro mumbles, haphazardly waving to Shuichi before exiting the classroom and taking off down the corridor. He watches as Kiyo slips down the hallway with elegant and purposefully strides and follows. Frankly, Rantaro is very worried about being creepy but then again, Korekiyo isn't exactly not creepy himself. 

Finally, Korekiyo reaches a door to the outside and Rantaro darts out to grab his (bandaged) hand. His eyes widen, why did he do that he didn't mean to do that- He just wants to talk to Kiyo without looking like a creep. 

Meanwhile, Korekiyo turns, eyebrows lifted in surprise. "Rantaro?" he asks. 

"Hey, Korekiyo. Sorry about that... I just. Wanted to talk to you." 

Rantaro realizes how out of character he sounds and internally cringes. Normally, he's pretty laid back, happy to go with the flow. But something about Korekiyo sets his brain on fire. 

Kiyo's eyes sparkle as he studies Rantaro with a hum. Neither of them have dropped hands, and Rantaro is hyper aware of the way he can just barely feel Korekiyo's heartbeat through the bandages. 

"I must admit, I am intrigued. Having someone who is traditionally relaxed and calm as you chase after me? Intriguing indeed." 

"You... you noticed I was coming after you?" Rantaro asked, a faint blush coloring his cheeks. 

"Naturally," says Kiyo. He drops Rantaro's hand (who already misses the touch) to open the door. When he speaks next, Rantaro can hear the smile in his voice. "Now, Rantaro, what is it you would like to discuss?"

Rantaro ends up walking with Korekiyo to a local ice cream parlor, before heading back to the dorms. They talk about everything and nothing all at once and Rantaro loves their conversations more than he can admit. Kiyo is intelligent and perceptive, speaking with intent, and his voice is surprisingly soothing. They discuss other countries and history and art, Korekiyo asking numerous questions about his various travels.

Rantaro also learns he can be hard to read- the mask hides a large portion of his face, after all. But he notices Kiyo speaks a bit faster when he's interested or excited. 

The sun is beginning to set as they approach the dorms, and they walked in a companionable silence until Korekiyo speaks. "Rantaro, I have to admit, you are an incredibly interesting individual." 

The compliment feels genuine and undeserved, especially from someone like Korekiyo, and Rantaro yet again blushes. "Thank you."

"I rather enjoy talking to you. You have a unique perspective unlike many I have encountered before." Korekiyo stops and glances at Rantaro, who can't help but meet his gaze. "It would please me immensely if we could converse like this again." 

"I... would love to, Korekiyo. You're pretty fascinating yourself," Rantaro says with a breathy laugh. He was quite honored, to have someone as interesting and complex as Korekiyo enjoy talking to him. 

"Excellent," Kiyo says. "I'll see you after our last class on Monday, then, if that's alright." 

"That would be great," Rantaro replies. 

Korekiyo studies him one last time, before offering a wave and heading down the hall towards him dorm. 

Rantaro can't help but stare after him. 

Weeks float by, and Rantaro can't help being enamored by Korekiyo. Every conversation they share enthralls him, until his thoughts are often consumed with thoughts about Kiyo. He's a puzzle, but Rantaro's realizing he doesn't need to solve him. He's decoded everyone else in his life, to protect them, to protect himself, but with Korekiyo he doesn't feel like he needs to. He prefers to experience Korekiyo, to learn about him and his nuances as Korekiyo shows them to him. 

For example, Rantaro quickly learned that Korekiyo acts differently around him than he does in class. He's more reserved in class, occasionally putting up a mask and feigning indifference. Around Rantaro, he's less measured, more open and talkative. He makes little comments about the people around them and asks Rantaro dozens of questions. (this realization makes Rantaro feel warm)

Frankly, Rantaro thinks he has fallen hard. 

Normally, he doesn't get crushes like this. Maybe a slight interest or someone that lasts a week or two, but nothing like this. He can't wait until the end of the day, so he can talk to Kiyo and hang onto his every word. 

He's also noticed that Korekiyo is slightly fond of pet names. He often refers to Rantaro simply as Taro, or sometimes by "darling". It always makes Rantaro blush profusely, and he swears that Korekiyo is blushing behind his mask too. 

But as infatuated as Rantaro is, he still notices Korekiyo's shifts in demeanor. How he's become more touchy, occasionally interlacing their fingers while they're walking, or putting a comforting arm around Rantaro when he gets overwhelmed or upset. How he observes at Rantaro sometimes, blushing and averting his eyes whenever Rantaro notices. How he visits Rantaro's dorm over the weekends, bringing little trinkets along so he can tell Rantaro the story behind them. 

He also notices how Korekiyo doesn't always like to talk about himself, how he sometimes clams up when it comes to deeper talk of emotions. 

He knows Kiyo shares his affection, knows he wants the same but... confessing something like that is frightening. 

Rantaro has had people confess to him before, and he never really understood why they were so nervous. Crushes were never a big thing for him. But now, he fidgets with his necklaces as the end of his last class approaches, going over the pep talk Shuichi had given him during lunch. 

Then, the bell rings. He meets Kiyo's eyes across the room, sees the silent invitation, and nods as he tries to focus on breathing. 

God, what was it about Korekiyo that made him so nervous sometimes? He felt so open and relaxed with him most of the time, but when Kiyo laughs sometimes his breath just catches in his throat and he feels paralyzed. 

But, as he meets Korekiyo outside their door, he can't find it in himself to be worried anymore. Anxiety be damned, Rantaro was going to spend time with Kiyo and it was going to be amazing, like it always was. 

"Hello, Taro. How has your day been?"

Rantaro shrugs. "It's been alright I guess. Better now that you're here." 

Kiyo's eyes widen, hand rising to his mouth. They have exchanged flirty dialogue before, but Rantaro normally wasn't so direct. 

"That's good to hear," says Kiyo after he recovers. "So, where would you like to head today?" 

"I, uh. I actually have something I wanna tell you first," Rantaro mumbles, too nervous to meet Korekiyo's eyes. 

"Oh? Well, do tell me." 

"I would prefer if I told you somewhere more private so," he jerks a hand towards the outside, "you okay with heading to the fountain?"

"That sounds delightful." 

Rantaro grabs Kiyo's hand, and bandaged fingers soon interlocked with ones adorned with rings. Kiyo's palm is warm, even through the bandage, and it grounds him as they head to the fountain. 

Rantaro mentally rehearses what he wants to say, over and over again until it feels natural-  Korekiyo, you're my best friend, and I have feelings for you . 

And then, they arrive at the fountain. Kiyo must notice Rantaro's fidgeting, since he squeezes his hand in reassurance. 

Rantaro takes a deep breathe, and then it spills out. 

"Kiyo, I know we haven't know each other for that long, but you're probably one of the best people I've ever met. You're amazing. And, uh, I'm not quite sure how to say this but I... kinda have feelings for you. As in, romantic feelings. I didn't wanna hide it from you anymore."

A beat of silence past, and Rantaro could already feel a swell of regret building in his chest. 

But then Kiyo squeezed his hand, and Rantaro could tell he was smiling underneath the mask. 

"Well, it happens that I feel the same way towards you, Rantaro."

Rantaro froze. 

He knew, logically, that Korekiyo had some sort of romantic feelings for him but he wasn't expecting a confession in return. What do people even do when they both like each other?

The answer felt obvious but impossible. 

"Wow..." Rantaro says, and Kiyo giggles behind his mask. "I didn't expect you to respond like that." 

"Would you have preferred if I didn't return your feelings?" 

"No! No, not at all!" Rantaro meets Korekiyo's eyes, sees him looking bashful and a bit... fearful? It was rather out of character. "I'm just at a loss for words, I guess." 

Would Korekiyo want to be his boyfriend? Rantaro's dated people in the past but this feels more solid, more real. He wants Korekiyo to be his boyfriend, he wants to hold his hand and call him baby and kiss him senseless. 

"Kiyo?" 

Korekiyo's trance breaks and his eyes meet Rantaro's, clearly wanting him to continue. "Would you want to be my boyfriend? I've never been in a relationship like this before, but you mean a lot to me and-" 

Suddenly, Rantaro was engulfed in a tight hug. Kiyo holds him tight to his chest, and he smells like old books and lemonade. 

"I would be honored, Taro," Korekiyo mumbles in Rantaro's ear. Rantaro hugs back tightly and can't hold back the smile that is brought to his face. 


End file.
